Frost
by candelight
Summary: The day Splinter lost his Master Yoshi was nothing short of the coldest day in his life. In the lonely wanderings of a rat cold and shattered, fate thrusts upon him an odd gift indeed-four orphan turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Frost

家族は、耐えられた家族粉砕した

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

* * *

Quote:

"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice."  


* * *

Cause and effect. Action and reaction. How and why. Then and now. What is, what isn't. There is a time for everything.

Unfortunately, the day had come for the rat's beloved master's time to end.

Hun lay curled over, enormous hand at his face as the four furious rat claw swipes had made their mark-crimson, and deep.

But it had done no good. As Splinter had been flung bodily away by Shredder into the windowsill, the rat watched with dark, wide eyes as

grappling hooks ensnared his struggling master.

But to no avail.

The Shredder slowly walked forwards, gauntlet raised in its terrible, gleaming glory.

Sweat pouring down his face, the young man's hardened face turned to fury as Shredder stared down at him with red eyes.

"He," hissed Yoshi, never looking away from the Shredder's burning gaze.

"Who lives....without honor....."

The Shredder raised his wrist.

"...will end....without honor!"

And, fear paralyzed the young man's face....although hardened by loss, it was comparable to that of a young boy.

Shredder drew back....

Then wrenched forwards.

* * *

You could hear the judge's hammer clanked against the oak, ringing with definite finality in its dying arrow.

And the sound of something shattering.

Splinter had winced as Shredder lunged....

And now, Yoshi's ragged breathing and wheezing had abruptly stopped, as a soft clunk hit the floor, followed by a dripping sound.

Eyes squeezed shut, Splinter hung by his right wrist for a moment by the windowsill outside.

Gone.

All gone.

Home.....Teng Shen.......Yoshi....

There was nothing left for the rat now.

And, as Splinter dropped to the bit of earth outside his Master's apartment, unwilling to move from his hunched over figure, face turned to the

worn brick wall.

Better to keep everything tightly locked in a painful hold.

It was better then letting lose and breaking.

What did he have left now? No family, no home....

But wasn't that the fate of most rats? Eat, steal, hide, cower, ruin. Die alone.

Splinter lay there, as afternoon drifted towards evening. He vaguely wished that sleep would take him....a very, very long sleep.

It would be nice to not have to reminsce or feel anymore....

* * *

Black. Black and black and an endless abyss of nothingness all around him.

Splinter had finally drifted off in his fetal position. His eyelids opened reluctantly as the sun began to lazily drift off towards the far off mount of

homes, telephone wires, trees, city buildings....

What did he do now?

What WAS there to do now....other then resume his life as a vagabond?

Splinter streched as he stiffly knelt on his hind feet.

....there was nothing he could do here.

Casting a remorseful glance behind him at the old building, he squeezed his eyes shut again, forced his head around and streaked off into the

woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter sat on a crate of old boxes, looking at the pale orb that was the moon hanging over the dark sky like a proud, serene queen.

Too bad there weren't many stars. He had loved watching them at the Ancient One's Home....as Master Yoshi pointed out the-

No. No. He musn't think of his master. That would only bring a rasping claw-mark against the already-festering-ache.

Back in the city. If he had stayed in the forest....seeing as there were so many creatures supposed to live alongside each other....it would've been

inevitable something would've tried to eat him.

Splinter's whiskers twitched in irratation as his fellow rats scurried about, squeaking about to one another. He did not care for their company very

much.

It was interesting to be among his brethren, but now he realized why he'd left in the first place. The rats were often annoying, forgetful, and

incapable of real conversation. Master Yoshi could always understand him perfectly well.

Splendid. Splinter winced again.

His eyes continued to sting....

The rats gathered around the trash bins. Splinter's eyes flickered with distaste, and he nimbly leapt away onto the piping of the roof, away from

the clamoring rats.

Thoughtless bunch. Pity. He'd met some pleasant ones once in awhile....

Ah, well. Splinter did not feel much like looking for another rat companion.

He had preferred....the different. After all, he had annoyed his brethren in the past by being a quiet oddball who ate very little, and did not

constantly think of food and fleeing.

Ah, well. Splinter turned around.

He wasn't really tired, but he decided to close his eyes anyway.

Sweet release.....

* * *

Splinter turned in his sleep.

He was not on a very chilly rooftop in the dead of night, alone in New York....he was safe and quiet in Teng Shen's kitchen.

Teng Shen had been wrapping _onigiri (rice balls wrapped in seaweed) _as Splinter watched her from the windowsill.

It too, had been autumn....only the old maples beside the sakura were dropping crimson leaves into the indigo pond, quietly drifting as little

circles rippled in the cold water.

Teng Shen wiped her brow and let out a content sigh as she turned to Splinter with a small smile. Splinter liked that. Actually, it was difficult to

dislike ANYTHING about Shen.

She streched and yawned, picking up a small white paperback as she stood to walk over to the sill. It was warm and sunny, altogether pleasant if

you kept your head out of it....

Splinter jumped to her shoulder as she stroked his petite ears, smiling as she reached for her novel and began to read aloud.....


	2. Chapter 2

Frost

家族は、耐えられた家族粉砕した

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

* * *

Quote:

"The moments of discovery we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us."

* * *

Teng Shen had handed him a sugared almond, which he accepted gratefully. She picked up the careworn, battered novel once more after taking a

small sip of water.

"This is how the rabbit came to be known as a creature of the moon," she said simply.

Splinter looked over her shoulder in interest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once the Old-Man-of-the-Moon looked down into a big forest on the earth. He saw a rabbit and a monkey and a fox all living there together in the forest as very good friends._

_"Now, I wonder which of them is the kindest," he said to himself. "I think I'll go down and see."_

_So the old man changed himself into a beggar and came down from the moon to the forest where the three animals were._

_"Please help me," he said to them. "I'm very hungry."_

___"Oh! What a poor old beggar!" they said, and then they went hurrying off to find some food for the beggar._

_The monkey brought a lot of fruit. And the fox caught a big fish. But the rabbit couldn't find anything at all to bring._

_"Oh my! oh my! what shall I do?" the rabbit cried. But just then he got an idea._

_"Please, Mr. Monkey," the rabbit said, "you gather some firewood for me. And you, Mr. Fox, please make a big fire with the wood."_

_They did as the rabbit asked, and when the fire was burning very brightly, the rabbit said to the beggar: "I don't have anything to give you. So_

_I'll put myself in this fire, and then when I'm cooked you can eat me."_

Splinter blinked.

Whhhhaaaatttt?

But Teng Shen smiled and went on.

_"The rabbit was about to jump into the fire and cook himself. But just then the beggar suddenly changed himself back into the Old-Man-of-the-_

_Moon._

_"You are very kind, Mr. Rabbit," the Old Man said. "But you should never do anything to harm yourself. Since you are the kindest, of all, I'll take_

_you home to live with me."_

_Then the Old-Man-of-the-Moon took the rabbit in his arms and carried him up to the moon. Just look and see! If you look carefully at the moon_

_when it is shining brightly, you can still see the rabbit there where the Old Man put him so very long ago."_

Teng Shen put the story down with a sigh.

She couldn't help but hide a giggle as Splinter peered up over the window at the setting sun, hopeful to see if it was true about the moon.

She began singing softly to herself.

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_Mou hitomi tojite  
Tada koko ni iru kara...._

* * *

Darn it all, why'd he have to wake up like that? It had been such a lovely dream.

The sun had not yet risen, but Splinter could tell it was now morning.

There was a certain crispness in the air that ordained it so with a powerful authority.

Splinter streched, felt his eyes prickle again-he did not know why-and off he went.

* * *

Splinter had never been here in the city, alone, so he looked to see what it was like.

No wonder so many rats lost their heads here.

Thousands of lights, scents, sounds, people, vibrations.....

....altogether in a discernible motion......

* * *

It was certainly very dismal here, beneath the streets. Dark, Damp, Dreary....and Depressing.

And quite a few other adjectives that began with the letter D.

But Quiet, at the very least.

Then again...maybe that was exactly what the rat didn't need....

...ah, well.

* * *

There was an old opening in the wall near a few broken pipes that still spilled water into an old grate. Splinter studied it for awhile, looking at it

from all corners.

The burrow seemed acceptable. It would just need a few....modifications.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late evening. The rat was staring at the burrow again, pleased with the finishing results. As it least....with the rags on the bottoms and

straw on the top, it looked neater-and a bit more comfortable.

Yes, there was no denying it-Splinter was an odd rat, indeed. Neatness. The odd findings that he had brought home with him....

A very old book. Splinter could not read, but the illustrations may have been a little faded, but it still contained great magnifience to the old oil

paintings. Splinter dug it out from a large pile of rubbish, wondering who could've thrown away such a splendid treasure.

.....of course, There was the the small fact Splinter couldn't read....but he'd have to live with that.

After tucking it carefully away, mindful of his claws, Splinter turned to fact the other odd objects.

In the storm drain, he'd pulled out a bit of a root that had been pulled in with the tree.

It was so utterly convulted he never tired looking at it; to manage following a single strand was nothing short of incredible luck, due to the

complicated twists and turns of the twisted labryinth....

Splinter leaned it against the dark wall, attempting to solve its challenge.

Zero. Zip. Nada.

Goose eggs.

So much for that. Splinter went over the other items he had found....

A spool of red thread, cracked stones opening to reveal shiny exteriors, a large marble, smooth white stones (One had a purple streak on it for an

odd reason) a shockingly blue feather that looked like it belonged to a blue jay, a dried flower....

...each one had their own unique place and order.

When Splinter was satisfied at last, he leapt up upon the rough, clammy brick of the tunnel.

....if only he could MAKE this place feel like home...

What would Master Yoshi have called him now? A ronin-or an umemployed samurai always wandering?

.....always wandering.....

Splinter curled into a ball, trying to avoid his depressed squeaking....

...and this odd.....burning in his eyes.....

What was it exactly? Why wouldn't it go away?

* * *

Two days-two very long, uneventful, lonely days went by.

Splinter had timidly peeked out from an box, sniffing everything out.

Hunger forced him back to the surface world......

Splinter mentally groaned.

All these people! Jabbering, loud, clusmy footed people! Would he know no peace?

Splinter used his paw to scratch his ear.

Well....it was late afternoon. He was getting rather bored....and he felt satisfied for what he did consume today.

Might as well return to the sewers when he was done observing.

Splinter had always a knack for this-and being used to living in the shadows, could discover quite a bit on human society.

They always seemed....busy. Walking, running, talking, laughing, listening to odd sounds from this irratating device they held....like another odd

one they were always talking into, for some weird reason....

Queer. Quite unusual. His Master had not been so.

But he had grown up from a different world, after all......

* * *

Master Yoshi's Father had been a Chinese solider during WW2 who had fallen in love with a Japanese woman, despite their country's current

opposition. They had eloped, choosing to live out their remainer of their lives in a small village in Hokkaido.

Yoshi's father died three years later of some unknown illness, and Yoshi's mother had died giving birth to the undersized infant.

So Yoshi was sent to an orphanage.

* * *

When Yoshi was eight years old, he finally had enough of the cruel aslyum.

So he and another boy-Matshimi-ran away, in the dead of night, becoming beggars on the road....

Splinter stood very still, as a breeze swept through the noisy town. Thank heavens for fur.

Splinter ducked inside the box again. Master Yoshi had often confided to the rat on cold evenings as they stared at the flames, Master Yoshi's

eyes becoming glazed, as if he were not here, but somewhere else....

After the United State's attacks using the....what was it? Splinter frowned, trying to remember. It had been such a long time ago-far before he

was born.

Ah, yes-the atom bomb. Japan was left in an economic slump, afterwards, not to mention, the high death toll left many orphans.

Like Shen.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shen, too, had lived in an orphanage with strict rules and regulations.

Until one day, The Ancient One had been walking by and dropped one of his satcheld he kept at his side by mistake.

Instead of keeping it, Shen had dashed after him through the busy streets, not once looking back, calling out, "Sir! Sir!"

Finally, breathless and red, she'd caught up to him, panting.

The Ancient one had turned to the little seven year old and smiled.....

* * *

Past memories were now unpleasantly clouding Splinter's mind. He slowly turned his head to the crowds.

Nothing too interesting. People at a red-yellow-green doohicky device. One boy was just looking down at something repeatably in his arms.

Splinter streched, deciding he did not much care, was prepared to streak off into the rainage grate when he paused.

What WAS it exactly that he was holding?

Splinter squinted at the figure, attempting to make him out from the others.

A young boy. And he was carrying a small jar with something....rather familiar inside it.

Being a naturally curious rat, Splinter leapt up on the old crates stacked up to have a look, taking care to stay in the shadows. It seemed most

people did not take kindly to rats here.

Truth be told, wasn't it like that in most places? Splinter had to hide a weary sigh.

Why was he carrying a jar with something in it?

Four....rather undersized....green....

....turtles?

Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if I should go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost

私は悲しさのための容量を有しない。

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

* * *

Quote:

"The key to change... is to let go of fear."

* * *

....turtles. Interesting.

How long had it been since he'd seen one of those?

Quite some time, the rat figured, cocking his head to the side to gaze at the little emerald bodies.

They appeared much smaller then those that lived in the bamboo reefs in the Ancient One's pond. Splinter remembered peering at them sitting on

a stone bench in the garden with Shen and Yoshi....were they, perhaps, a different breed?

They were funny little things. What had Teng Shen said about about a lot of animals in general?

What was the word.....kawaii? Cute?

Well....it did not concern the rat. Anyway, he had to get-

HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Argggghhh!

Splinter's ears plastered themselves against the sides of his head.

Ow! His sensitive hearing.....the rat would be lucky if he escaped home only HALF deaf!

Splinter shook his head frantically to rid himself of the awful noise, buzzing like angry wasps in his ears....

An enormous truck screeched as it raced through a red light, innocent bystanders hastily leaping away from the monstrous size, safely back upon

the curb. Splinter frowned quizically.

Did red not mean stop? That seemed to be the way Americans did things....

BANG!

Now what was going on? Splinter leaned to get a closer look_,_ reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the turtles.

An enormous, metal canister carefully sealed in platinum-it looked important-bounced out of heavy, swinging doors. People ducked as it hit the

ground, violently rolling, but refusing to break. It had quite obviously been well sealed.

An old man limped across the side, wearing dark glasses and prodding with a cane.

Splinter looked at him with interest. His master had described the symptoms for-

Wait! Did that me-?!

Oh, dear....it appeared it did.

One of the boys standing in the crossing line appeared to realize the same thing. With a strangled shout, he raced across the road.....

Accidentally knocking the boy hard so that he stumbled, fumbled.....

...and let the glass fall from his hands.

"LOOK OUT!"

The boy immediately slammed into the old man, knocking the two away as the man let out a grunt of surprise.

HONK, HONNNNNNNK!

As the truck sped on by, Splinter's eyes flashed to the jar again.

For a split second, you could see the surprised turtles spinning around inside...

SMASH!

Splinter again winced at the loud noise. As the young boy bent to attempt to retrieve the turtles-who had fallen into a large puddle from last

night's rain draining into the sewers....

The boy's face crumpled into disappointment as they disappeared with the flowing water....

....and the crate bounced after them.

Splinter immediately got to his....paws, heart hammering against his tiny, thin ribs.

He didn't stop to think.

Curiousity, wonder, and desperate hope burning to a roaring flame, the rat quickly streaked off to the

sewers, disappearing with a flick of his tail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter carefully leapt down levels of slippery, wet stone. It was lucky he had mastered his balance well working alongside Master Yoshi, else he

had the suspicion that he'd go skirting about all over the place.

Finally, as descended the lowest level in the small pool of water, his eyes scanned about curiously.

.....Ah! There they were!

And they were.....well, covered in green ooze, next to the now shattered container-but alive.

Splinter came cautiously forward. He hadn't been around other species as his own brethren and humans much.

* * *

The turtles seemed somewhat miserable, and apphrensive as the rat came closer. Splinter felt rather astonished as he peered at them.

Even as a rat, he was still much bigger then them.

They were....perhaps small for their species....but he doubted that they were true adult turtles.

Truth be told, judging by their shell size and unusual coloration....from what he'd heard Yoshi and Shen discuss one night....these were

younglings. Recently hatched, if he had to guess.

If that was so....considering all _this...._in a few split seconds...

It was miraculous they were even alive.

Knocked out of their lives-which had just begun-like a speeding arrow...

Splinter paused in his thoughts. A morose wave of sadness washed over him as he watched them.

They could never go back to their old lives now.

Never again.

How ironic....that he'd meet someone who was on the opposite side of the same co-

Splinter started in his thoughts, and looked down. Why weren't the turtles moving out of the goo? Surely they couldn't ENJOY it....

It was almost as if....ah. Splinter had seen Teng Shen-much to Matshimi's disdain-save quite a few baby birds in his time. He could now guess.

They lacked the muscle and mobility to do so yet. Better to get them out before they suffocated.

Pity.

Pity, sorrow, intrigue, and empathy were brewing up, bubbling, in the old rat's soul.

As Splinter carefully picked up each turtle-my, they were remarkably light-and gazed at each as he began to wipe them off carefully with his paws.

Yuck....what was this stuff? And one of the turtles shook himself off just the smallest bit in an attempt to be free of the mudlike substance...

...and managed to get it on Splinter.

Splinter mentally sighed again as he wiped the last turtle, and hopped to the nearby canal.

Wonderful. Time to wash _himself_ off....

It wasn't food.

Not paint.

And it was scentless.

Perhaps some odd human mixture....

Splinter slowly turned when he was finished, to four baby turtles on the cold stone. He had safely enclosed them there so they would not fall

back into the cold waters again....

....but afternoon was fading into evening.

They had to be taken away somewhere safe.

Stat.


	4. Chapter 4

Frost

私は悲しさのための容量を有しない。

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

(Especially you devoted ones.)

* * *

Quote:

"I can't **change** the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination."

* * *

Splinter shook his fur free of the cold water droplets, began to hurry over to the turtles....then paused.

He was somewhat cautious about handling them again. Something told him not to push his luck with four turtles that may or may not be injured.

At least.....when he very carefully began to clean the turtles away from the gunk, he saw no signs of visible wounds.....

.....but that didn't necessarily mean their insides were not affected at such a young age.

Also, he didn't like the thought of taking one at a time in his paws. The thought of the others waiting, alone in the city's rain drainage system....

.......it was not a pleasant thought, at that.

....but he couldn't try carrying them all at once! What if he dropped one? That would be terrible!

Splinter looked around. Wasn't there anything he could use to-

Ah! That would do!

Splinter managed to roll a large coffee can to where the turtles lay, and, gently, scooped in the four. They looked at him with dark brown eyes,

but obviously could say nothing.

Were they afraid of the rat? Scared? Angry? They had been making squeaking, mewing sounds earlier.....but once more, were mute.

A pair of grey paws struggled to get a good grip on the opening.

The can was much heavier then the turtles! And he couldn't take his usual shortcuts home.....clearly not, with this thing....

Splinter let out a grunt as he began to tug them. He could've rolled it....but what if they spilled out? Plus, they'd had enough of a bad day today

as it was. No need to make them so dizzy they were sick to their stomachs. That was a fine-how-do-you-do into the world.

But then again.....this seemed to be the fate of all children-to suffer the day of birth in confusion, fear, and pain.

And every day henceforth, as well. Just look what happened to the four ALREADY.

No one was spared-from the lord _Shogun_ to the lowest peasant's son.

Tug, tug. Hopefully, the turtles hadn't received a concussion or extensive brain damage when they fell. They seemed frail to the touch.....

They were, judging by their texture of their skin.....just a little over eight hours old.

Oh, dear.

Poor things.

Tug, tug. Boy....sometimes, the rat thought he wouldn't exactly mind thumbs. Or hands, for that matter. They said that idle hands were the devil's

workshop, but that was better then a bucket of broken screws.

Tug, Tug. He mustn't stop now! One of the turtles began to keen in a high, reedy voice. Splinter reluctantly let go of the rim, his paws aching,

chest heaving, and awkwardly peered inside.

How did one comfort such a small creature? Especially a _rat?_

Splinter paused.

What would've Shen or Yoshi done?

Then, he very lightly put a finger on the distressed turtle's willow shell, tracing it around and around again into a little circle again and again.

The turtle could feel the slight pressure, which could reassure him of another prescence and not have any irratation to their flesh. Yes....that

sounded like a fairly wise decision.

Sure enough, the turtle stopped its high keening pitch, lowering and lowering it in tone until.....

Good. He'd stopped crying.

Feeling pleased, Splinter resumed his journey.

Tug, tug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, FINALLY, they made it to the small burrow. Splinter leapt upon the straw, glad to be home, then, carefully pullled the can alongside him.

They were ALL going to smell like vanilla coffee beans for awhile....

Splinter struggled for a movement to lift the can, then gave up and settled for awkwardly scooping them all onto the straw.

The little turtles stopped their constant twitching, and looked around at their new surroundings.

Did they realize that a rat several times bigger then they were spirited them away to his owb home?

If so, they didn't seem to mind. It suddenly struck the rat as he watched them, taking care that the edge of the burrow had plenty of straw, so to

stop them from falling over the edge, that they might prefer this to their tiny glass prison, anyway.

Splinter streched. He was rather stiff as he watched them squirm about. When could they begin to walk? That might be a while.....

The afternoon sun was beginning to sink. Outside, many New Yorkers were taking note of the chill and hurrying home. At least it was quiet here,

other then the constant, nearby _drip-drips_ of water meeting puddles.

Splinter hesitated, then moved towards a book he had found yesterday-identical to one Teng Shen had owned: White, with black lettering, and

two children and a dog looking fearfully over the edge. Once more mindful of his claws, he managed to flick to a passage that he had seen so

many times, _heard_ so many times, he thought he might have a clue about what those shapes meant.

_There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind._

_Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends._

_Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends._

More exhausted then ever, Splinter closed the book, tucked it under the straw, and streched once more.

Evening had sank into nightfall. The turtles stopped their constant shaking, and looked rather sleepy in the faces as well.

They had certainly had quite a day, as well....

Splinter fussed over their petite bodies for a moment-making sure the would not get wet or cold in their positions-turned around twice, and sank

down as well, head on his paws.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The company that these four little turtles was...interesting, to say the least. It had been awhile since he had company of any sort.

Rather soothing. Splinter was vaguely aware of them in his slumber.

Tending to them was a rather odd thing for a rat to do, but one he felt was wholeheartedly good for him to act. It kept his mind off things.....and,

for some opaque reason, made him act differently in ways he never thought he could do so before.

Splinter had always been used to the Ancient One and his family tending the smallest soul in their household....him.

Now that it was a situation reversed, he surprised himself by the almost....paternal feelings to the little ones.

And that odd stinging in his eyes was back as well.....

Maybe what humans called allergies.

* * *

A quiet night passed, a sleep long, and deep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter's eyes reluctantly opened as someone very lightly tapped him on the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Frost

私がちょうどこの感じだけを得てもいければ….私はただ夢を見るかもしれない

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

(Especially you devoted ones......Mikell, Rhoda, MelodyWinters, Second Daughter of Eve..... ^^)

Mikell, Rhoda J, and MelodyWinters are writers of TMNT fictions. If you like splendid and well made work, check out their works.

If you don't, you'll have to answer to me. ^^

I am kidding....my apologies.

* * *

Quote:

_"When I do count the clock that tells the time,_

_And see the brave day sunk in hideous night;_

_When I behold the violet past prime,_

_And sable curls all silvered o'er with white;_

_When lofty trees I see barren of leaves_

_Which erst from heat did canopy the herd,_

_And summer's green all girded up in sheaves_

_Borne on the bier with white and bristly beard,_

_Then of thy beauty do I question make_

_That thou among the wastes of time must go,_

_Since sweets and beauties do themselves forsake_

_And die as fast as they see others grow;_

_And nothing 'gainst Time's scythe can make defence_

_Save breed, to brave him when he takes thee hence."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back and forth...

Back and forth...

The familiar, creaking sound echoed through the silence.

Splinter paused, and closed his eyes.

The fire had long since died itself down to a smoking pile of grey ashes. The rat let it do so, staring up at the greying ceiling.

Not for the first time, he held his shaking palm up to his face in the darkness.

Could it really have been only eleven days ago?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had awoken, Splinter's heart had nearly stopped beating.

Four little faces were now peering at his own......

......nearly doubled in size.

But Splinter.....

...............^&%# $%#*%*&*??????

* * *

It was an overwhelming sensation-to say the very least.

Literally, like being suddenly born upon the world out of completely nothing...already an adult.

Clamoring memories, rapid sensations, thoughts quite unlike any he'd ever had before, rushing through his body, faster then endorphins on the

race track...

....he was almost the size of an average human adult....

Splinter had staggered from his curled up position, collapsing on awkward, teetering legs.....

Mind racing.....the world spinning.....

The rat let out a strangled gasp.....

...before he blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had awoken to the sound of mewing, he had instinctively turned his head towards his left.

Four...infant turtles. Bigger, but......

Splinter closed his eyes.

Either this was quite a dream.....

Splinter hesitated, then uneasily sat up, grasping an old iron pipe as he did so, attempting to stand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like a child first learning how to balance wearing roller skates. It had taken many attempts, but Splinter finally managed to wobbily support

his....body.

Was this.....thing even his, now?

Splinter took several deep breaths. Master Yoshi also did so before meditation. He closed his eyes for a second....

And uncertainly looked down.

Four turtles-definitely alive-they survived through the night! Forgetting his momentary panic, Splinter allowed himself a quiet sigh of relief.

He had woken up in the pitch darkness of the night, not seeing anything different-not even his palm-with a cold shudder down his spine, despite

the fact he was in a warm, soft pile of faded straw.

The ghastly nightmare had been dispelled, but he had to jerk his head to his right, reassured that the quiet breathing beside him was still there,

soothing his own pounding heart. It was beginning to hurt his ribs.

_...........Dream Mode............._

_Splinter dreamed waking up on a rainy morning, stretching casually, as he often did. He blinked in the early morning dimness._

_It was so quiet......he couldn't even hear the water falling onto cool, rough stone._

_The once pet of a great master had decided to check on the four creatures to see if they needed anything._

_And turned to find....._

_.....nothing._

_Splinter had gone hot, then cold._

_What the...?_

_Immediately feeling more awake, he stumbled up, head turning, heart sinking._

_What had happened? They couldn't of gotten away.....and their scent was not on the air._

_Splinter's heart sank as his whiskers drooped._

_He had dreamed it all._

_They had never been together at all. He must've been so desperate for company that he lured himself into a false dream._

_A dream of false hope._

_Splinter turned to face the outside, loneliness quickly turning into raw shock._

_And then to sheer horror._

_There, lay the turtles. Bodies completely askew, eyes either blank, like glassy pieces of filmwork, or squeezed tightly shut._

_Like a shattered egg, with the contents of a baby bird almost ready to be born._

_Almost.....but not quite._

_

* * *

_

_As Splinter stared at them, something echoed, like a stone hitting the floor._

_The dripping sound of water resumed....though, it sounded thicker and slower then before._

_And out of the shadows, holding a gauntlet streaked with rusty red crimson...._

_Was Master Yoshi._

_Splinter let out a shocked squeak and fell backwards, heart hammering. The young man, face quite calm, stepped forward, boots pausing in their march._

_Silence once again._

_And he spoke._

_Splinter's fur stood on end, bristling as it did so._

_Terror._

_There are many of them in this world, dear readers._

_Whether it be a sibling, that shadow in your closet, the fear a loved one may slip and glide pass you beyond a loved one...._

_Insects, a type of food, fire, blades, the many dangers one could bring the world crashing down among them..._

_....a danger that brought people no end of pain was on the rat._

* * *

_Love exists in many forms, dear reader._

_And the beings that have the essence of being your heart's keep...._

_Reader, they remain closest to the heart._

_And, therefore, can cause the most damage to it._

* * *

_The kind faced man looked down at the turtles._

_"Pity. Let these die at your hands, rat?"_

_His voice was that of the Shredder._

_Splinter began to back against the cold stone, squeaking imploringly at his old master, who simply looked at him._

_He didn't want the turtles to die! He didn't try to hurt them-he tried to save them!_

_He **did!**_

_Yoshi just shook his head, eyes sad, even as he grasped the Shredder's gauntlet. _

_"I was wondering when you were going to finish them off. Rather twisted of you, you know-rescue four dying turtles-kill them all in cold blood. Don't you _

_think?"_

_Yoshi began to laugh, kicking a turtle aside._

_"Cold blood, huh? How Appropriate. Suits the little urchins."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And he'd raised the sharp, gleaming, rasping daggers, face still untroubled and calm...._

_Splinter had flinched...._

Oh....the sweet relief of the nightmare breaking.

But had he stepped into another?

* * *

Well....this nightmare didn't seem to be as potent....or as terrible.

Simply.....outrageously..... unnatural.

Splinter shuddered, splashing icy water on his face, tiny, pearlike droplets flying in all directions.

......no.

This was real. Very real.

The crying began to intensify. From all_ four _turtles now....

Reluctantly, Splinter managed to hobble over, back to the cavern, face somewhat apphrensive.

It wasn't like he could just LEAVE them there, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Frost

中心はスパークする。 そして中心は出発する。  
そして、失敗。

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

(Especially you devoted ones......)

I recieved a few tips on how to neaten my stories up a bit....

* * *

Quote:

"As soon as there is life, there is danger."

_"PEOPLE say that far away in India there is a stone bowl that belonged to the great god Buddha. They also say that it gleams and sparkles as though set with the most beautiful gems._

_It is hidden deep in the darkness of a great temple. Few have ever seen it, but those who have can never talk enough about its beauty._

_The prince who promised to go to India in search of the bowl was a very lazy man. At first he really meant to go, but the more he thought about it the....."_

What was that word? Splinter blinked, having just set a candle nearby to gently flicker and burn, sending illumination in a flickering catacomb of

dark.

Perhaps he ought to light another one. He could not tell what this word was....how it was pronounced....hmm.

Perhaps there WAS some merit to a....dictionary?

Yes...he'd finally remebered its real name. He was forever calling it a.... "Enclyopediac."

Sounded logical.

Splinter moved closer to the pale little staff of wax, mindful to keep the flame well away from the dried pages. He opened his mouth in an attempt

to speak the odd English word......but, after stumbling over it several times, gave up, closed the book,

and selected a Japanese novel by his feet.

This was a little better. The kanji were greeting him a little less formally.

As Splinter read, he finally too, put the book down, somewhat reluctantly. This book of poetry was most amusing. It rarely rhymed in its Japanese

counterpart, but it _was_ amusing.

But....it was best to try practicing again.

How irratating....

It was a shame _they _were asleep, else he would once more work on perfecting his Master's inheritance. He didn't want to make too much noise....

seeing as he had to adjust his current fighting style just a bit with hs new body. Some of his movements were still clumsy.

To the rat's pleasure, he had discovered that he still posessed the knowledge of the art.

And...now, to Splinter's astonishment......

.....the power of delivering them out was his now as well.

Standing up-by now, the rat had achieved almost perfect balance with his new form, he slowly walked over to an old, rather second hand

bookshelf that was supported by a few cinder blocks and bricks.

Now...where was that...ah. Splinter reached for a dark red book, inkstone, brush, and inkstick, carefuly laying each down on the floor.

He was terrible with his penmanship as of right now....but the ink moved a little easier-glided perhaps more evenly.

Putting seven drops of cold water on the inkstone, Splinter took the inkstick, and carefully began to grind it into a circular pattern, never

quickening pace as the pearl of water began to turn onyx black. He nodded, satisfied, when it was dark enough, and reached for the old brush.

Master Yoshi's materials still worked well.

In the quiet patterns of the brush, the hesitations, grooves, swirling.....occasional redipping of the ink.....

At least this was a calming excercise, if not a bit difficult.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter settled back on the chair again, reaching for his English novel once again.

Now...he would simply have to skip the word and merely moved on.

Creak, creak.

Creak, Cre-

The rocking stopped abruptly. A pause.

There was a muffled, scrabbling sound, coming from the other room. At first, you would simply think it would be a menargerie of disturbed mice,

but, as the sound went on, a whimpering moan turned cry began to grow in strength, turning steadily into a wail.

He sighed as he slowly stood once again, stretching just a bit as he silently turned to gaze at the small, oaken door.

If he did not hurry, the child would wake up his siblings....

The rat hesitated as he slowly opened the door, striding across the room.

He was still rather uncertain how to handle these situations.

After all.... what experience did he have in....guardianship?

* * *

It was the turtle he referred to as number One.

Thankfully, the others still seemed tired enough by today's events that they were still sleeping deeply...though it seemed he might've seen Three

or Two twitch in their sleep. Two seemed completely deaf to it all and snoozed on.

Thank heavens they were perfecting their own art-sleeping. Two hours had gone by since he had put them down....for much longer then usual,

they stayed asleep.

This was not a bad sign at all to the tired rodent.

Alright....how did he hold a child again?

"_Place the baby's head in the crook of one of your arms and wrap your other arm around the baby or hold the original arm with the second arm...." _who

came up with this, anyway?

Splinter awkwardly scooped up the crying turtle, and, with him, departed to the living room.

* * *

This felt oddly familiar....rubbing little circles on the little one's shell. Splinter began to rock once again, Number One still whimpering.

Pausing, he slowly put a hand on the back of Number One's tiny head.

If Master Yoshi could only give him any advice-! He was acting by instinct alone. Surely that couldn't be a good idea for the children...

Number One was sniffling, but also beginning to run out of crying fuel.

Splinter had to keep a calm demenor-unfortunately, at all times....to keep _himself_ from losing calm. Best not to encourage them by appearing

worried.

These four were awfully perceptive.

With the continuation of the rocking, Number One's whimpering slowly faded away, face pressed against Master Yoshi's old cloak.

Splinter blinked, taken aback.

Great. Once he moved to put Number One back, the child would wake once again and start fussing!

Best to wait until he had fully fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake up another child, or-heaven forbid....all four of them.

That had occured on a rather unpleasant occasion or two.

And he'd rather not relive that anytime soon.

Unable to reach his books or pen, Splinter sat there, parent and child.

This was not good.

He shouldn't be getting so attached to the turtles. It would undoubtedly lead to great heartbreak later.

Splinter looked down at the newborn boy, silent for a moment, hand still on his shell.

Number One let out a little sigh. The rat blinked.

One of the ways he beginning to recognize one from another was that their shades of green differed just slightly....and their attitudes.

Number Three was a little more wide eyed and uncertain then the others. Number Four was emotionally...interesting. One second, he would be

crying, the next, giggling at one of Splinter's attempt to quiet him.

Number Two was usually a sound sleeper, and often a good fusser, just like the others were. But he was good natured.

And Number One was not a very often demanding turtle, though he had a number of intriguing habits. One was that he sighed a lot, normally

when all was quiet. It was a rather....nice sound. It meant the child was content.

* * *

The rat watched Number One for a moment, then slowly turned to glance at the broken jar that still leaned up aginst the door, and the slings.

Today had truly been an odd day indeed.

No wonder the little ones were still tired....


	7. Eucalyptus: Protection

Frost

私は過去の甘さを味わうことができる

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

(Especially you devoted ones......^^)

Mikell, you're right....I forgot to mention their diets.....

Gomen Nasai.

I had to do a lot of research on babies on the internet...learned quite a bit.

Be a fanfiction-learn something. Pleasant, or not.

* * *

Quote:

"On life's journey faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the **protection** by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy him."

* * *

Chapter Seven: Eucalyptus**:** Protection

Pale wax slowly slid down the candlestick, occasionally hardening before reaching the bottom into hardened tears.

As Number One continued to quietly gaze at Splinter's shoulder with unfocused eyes, Splinter turned to face the makeshift sling he had

constructed from cloth and rubber....

...and the container.

That started it all.

* * *

Much to Splinter's surprise....

...newborn turtles did not have any teeth.

Actually, since they were....what they were......did that mean they would get teeth in the future? It seemed so, by studying their gums. Very much

alike to that of a human.

Oh, dear.

Did this mean Splinter was going to have to be here when the turtles went through....the procedure of.... teething?

.....unpleasant.

But that was a crossroad that could wait until they came to it.

And already, what was happening now was that all four of them proved to be.....colics.

Splinter shuddered at the thought of the unpleasant word. He had asked a pharmacist what uncolsable sobbing meant.....

_"Colic usually affects babies in the first few weeks of their lives but generally goes after about four months. Crying can be intense and furious and _

_it may last for several hours a day over a few weeks. Although crying can occur at any time, it usually gets worse in the late afternoon and _

_evening, and can affect your baby's sleep. It is unknown what causes Colic, though specialists suggest a pain in the chest cavity or stomach."_

Oh, no....

No wonder they seemed so miserable at times. Poor turtles. He supposed, since Turtle One had his knees drawn tightly to his stomach as Splinter

approached....that would explain.

He was too afraid to try and give them any medication yet-there wasn't any created for colic anyway.....

Splinter rocked once again, back and forth. The turtle seemed at peace, but he did not close his eyes. He wondered vaguely how long it would

take before they fully mastered it.

It had been revealed that each turtle was a boy. And they all shared the same markings on their shells, so it was a safe bet they were all related,

at the very least. Siblings, perhaps?

Splinter managed to reach for his teacup on the table nearby, once again, rocking back and forth, taking quiet sips.

The Rat's appetite had grown now that he was.....this. Food-and much more of it, now-had to be procurred.

And NOW there were four little souls that had to feed....

...at least they didn't eat much yet. They could only stomach so much. Splinter was careful not to give them anything that could potentially cause

them to throw up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It made Splinter feel awful, having to use his Master's belongings and items. His insides churned with hot guilt and shame.

It felt WRONG, taking his Master's possesions like so.

Splinter had blinked.

The odd burning in his eyes was coming back, more and more frequently.....

But he had no choice.

If it was just a matter of keeping the mutated rat alive...it might have been a little different.

...but there were...people who depended on the rat more then ninety percent.

Pretty much an even 100.

So, after using food that had still been in his Master's home, Splinter used currency on the human streets, wrapped in a blue robe with a hood.

He found, that drinking water-sewer water was just bad news, but fresh, collected rainwater wasn't really too bad-actually made him a lot more

full when he drank a large amount before consuming.

Useful fact to know....

As of right now, the turtles had a very limited diet. They mostly drank milk, seeing as their digestive systems still couldn't handle much.

....he thought numbers Two and Three preferred water. Occasionally, on the rare occasions that the turtles ate, it was either shredded lettuce,

rice, or applesauce.

At least plenty of spare change had fallen into the sewers. Rats often collected shiny things worth of interest-the things _he_ had collected were on

a nearby table-and,very thankfully- he still could understand the rat's tounge.

Rats would sometimes whisper to him about hidden storages of shiny objects-it was incredible just how many PENNIES were lost a year!

Let alone over three or so years....

Hopefully, it would do for now. If he had to become a thief....

....it would be quite a striking blow at his honor....but, if it was for-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrmmmmm," commented Turtle Number One.

Splinter jerked a bit out of his reverie, blinking once as the turtle squirmed a bit in the rat's arms.

"Grrrmmmmm," he commented again, as if worried Splinter had not been listening.

A small smile appeared on the rat's face.

Turtle 2 had said the same thing a few hours ago....

_The crate. That little smashed crate._

_It was the only explanation for their metamorphosis. _

_Curiousity had burned at the rat's soul to the point that he was getting ready to go back, away from their little alcove._

_After a day, it had gotten apparent that the burrow was a little small for the five of them, so the rat tracked down an isolated alcove he'd found in on a _

_day of exploring. It had four rooms....more then enough for them. It did not smell of human contact...if, there had ever had been any._

_The fact that it was hidden behind delapidated brick and wood was a definite plus._

_The turtles had been most reluctant to take a nap that day, so Splinter made himself a makeshift sling that could carry two turtles at once, while he held _

_onto the other two._

_Splinter raced across old shortcuts, carefully leapt over canals, until...._

_Yes. Splinter, with some difficulty, managed to glance behind his back._

_Turtles Three and One were dozing. Guess that theory worked....bit like a car._

_Two and Four were in Splinter's arms, Two asleep, Four still looking inquisitively about him._

_Well, at least he had stopped crying. Number Four had been stricken pretty badly by a spasm of colic this morning.....completely incolsable, for usually _

_such a bright hearted child...._

_Ah! Here was the canister!_

_Broken....and nothing in it now....but..._

_Splinter slowly put Number Four on his knee as he carefully sat, pulling the heavy canister to him as if he were holding grade A explosives._

_Was this reversible? Would it wear off?_

_Splinter....actually hoped not. He had grown used to the body...._

_...even if it came with a trove of sorrowful memories._

_Well, he would have to bring this back with them toni-_

_SPLASH!_

_And Turtle Four slipped off and splashed into the water._

_Splinter's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets as he immediately dropped the canister and wrenched forward, seizing the boy's small wrist!_

_"NO! I-"_

_Splinter's cry awoke the other turtles....who began blinking, ready to sob....but rather bemused at the sight of their youngest brother, wet, and _

_spluttering. He seemed too shocked to wail._

_"Little one! Daijobu desu ka?!"_

_Even as Splinter learned to use speech instead of squeaking, it was strictly Japanese, with only basic English sayings here and there._

_Splinter clenched Turtle Four, careful not to shake him. (DO NOT. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Shake a newborn wildly.)_

_"Gomen Nasai...gomen nasai....sorry....I am sorry..."_

_A small smile grew on turtle number four's lips._

_Splinter stopped dead, staring at him._

_The boy's eyelids drooped, and he closed them, murmuring to himself a bit._

_The rat nearly had passed out....and the child...just..._

_"Grrrmmmmm," muttered Turtle Two, looking ready to fall asleep again._

_Gathering the crate-and his wits, Splinter headed home, one thought on his mind:_

_Thank heavens his Master had kept aspirin._

_

* * *

_

Splinter just shook his head slowly in the darkness, eyes closed, a faint smile on his lips.

Splinter started. Darkness?

He had been sitting it for...how long? The candle had burned itself out, wisps of smoking following, giving the room a strog scent of beeswax.

Oh, no....

The kid was still awake! His eyes stayed open.... and the rat searched his mind for something to make them rest.

What was something people did to make infants sleep......?

Something occurred to him, and he initially forced the idea back down, dismissing it as ridiculous.

Seeing the child looking at him with those huge eyes, though, made Splinter change his opinion...(don't blame him folks...who can resist chibi

eyes?) and, slightly embarassed, began to hum a tune someone had hummed before him...

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had not taken very long.

As Splinter gently sank the child down to the blanketed crate, he suddenly grabbed Splinter's finger in his tiny fist.

A small smile (that might have been the result of the colic....but it looked genuine) twitched on his face for a second as his hand slid from

Splinter's.

Splinter felt a grin come to him in the darkness, then quicly put a hand to his face.

Why was that burning....

Yep, he had allergies.

Watching the turtles for a minute, he carefully set another blanket on top of them.

* * *

Might as well look up that English word before he went to bed.

Splinter flicked through the onionskin pages, squinting.

Begonia....Begone.....Besieged....too far, go back.....

Ah! Here was the word he had been looking for!

__

be⋅lov⋅ed:

–adjective 1. greatly loved; dear to the heart.

–noun 2. a person who is greatly loved.


	8. Balm: Compassion, Empathy

Frost

こんにちは、横柄な評論家。  
私はあなたの無視と始まる。

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

(Especially you devoted readers...)

Recieved....quite a few interesting tips. ^^ Ones I very much needed. Arigatou, Miss Gina.

I may not update for a day or so....it depends. I need to finish some other fictions......

* * *

Quote:

"A baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it.  
-- Frank A. Clark."

* * *

Chapter Eight-**Balm: **Compassion, Empathy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm....

This passage looked promising....

Splinter squinted at the faded words. You could barely make these out.

_"Newborn babies usually sleep 20 minutes to 4 hours at a time, up to 20 hours a day. Their stomachs are too small to keep them full for long, so they_

_need to be fed every few hours. Babies have different sleeping habits, but at three months most babies sleep 6 to 8 hours a night....."_

Splinter put the book down with a sigh. This explained quite a bit....

Turtle number three was in Splinter's lap the next day, the other turtles having dropped off. It was now 12:19 p.m, and Splinter had managed to

lull three turtles to sleep.

Not this one, however....

Number Three simply fussed until Splinter had lifted him out of the crate.....onto his knee in the easy chair.

It was getting colder and crisper outside.....there was a fire now blazing in the grate.

At least it kept the little house snug.....though Splinter had already completed his winter preperations.

Weather was rather funny, in this country. Winter's snow never came exactly on time, it seemed. It was usually very early or late.

But the rat wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Splinter had discovered that plain, steamed rice was not the best thing to give to newborn children yesterday....judging by how gloomy they

seemed and how little they had eaten....best to try it in porridge form.

They weren't eating enough....it was making Splinter slightly anxious.

They were just a few days old! Anything could tip the scales.....

Number Three had been wriggling a bit under a quilt the two were sharing.....but now he was acting rather oddly. Splinter blinked.

Why did he ridgen all of a sudden?

He had clenched fists; bent elbows, hips, and knees; arms and legs clamped tightly to his small form.

The rat paused. A result of his colic, perhaps...?

Splinter frowned. No....when his colic acted up, Turtle Three started to whimper and cry, just like the others.

But he HAD clenched like that before....

After rummaging aroungd and much flicking of pages, he finally located it.

.....ah, so this was how newborn children often curled up-bodies accostomed to how they were stretched in the womb?

...or egg, in their case?

He had to admit, being in that position for so many weeks.....no wonder the body was well accostomed to it.

As Splinter read on, Turtle Number Three's eyes scrunched up.

And bit his lip as tears began to dew in his eyes....

Splinter felt like whimpering himself.

Splendid.

They were right next to their bedroom! If turtle number three....

No. It had taken him too long to lull them off for their nap. He would simply have to move him.

Very awkwardly, with clumsy hands still not accostomed to the oddity of carrying something so utterly fragile-he scooped up Turtle Number Three.

And hurried to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully, the water would prove soothing, anyway.

Turtle Number Three paused in the small iron basin, now filled with bubbles, looking confused.

It was like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Splinter gently took the squirming hand, which gripped his own in a meager grasp-tight for Three....low for any human standards.

How could any creature be born so...defenseless? Rats were only like so for a few weeks....a short time before maturity.

But the turtles.....

....it was truly like holding a newborn humanoid.

But....if that was so, what would they be like when they were older?

And what would they be to Splinter?

Pets?

Companions?

Or-

The turtle wriggled again in the hot water, twitched, and settled for moving his arm up and down in the water, sensing that there was a

difference between that and middair, Splinter still holding onto his hand. The rat couldn't hide a smile.

Such inquisitive little souls....he poured in a bit more hot water.

Hopefully, this might ease his stomach pain.

* * *

After awhile, Number Three began to fuss, so Splinter awkwardly lifted him out, and dried him off with an old towel.

Number Three was now so drowsy at this point that Splinter decided to simply wrap him up in the quilt, and move him over to the easy chair

again.

Three-like his siblings-had very rosy (for a shade of green) soft, silky skin. His eyes were a watery/blue/brown at this point.

Would they change later on?

Splinter sighed and wrapped Three more securely in the bundle.

These little ones....there was always something new around the corner with them.

Something unexpected or strange.

* * *

Not for the first time, Splinter wished he had names for the little ones.

He considered naming Number One a name he had...no. It would not be fair to give Master Yoshi's name to one turtle.

So, as Splinter carefully tucked in the snoozing turtle next to Four, he browsed through an old Japanese name book.

_....Akemi......Arata....._.DAICHI.....AOI.....FUMIO.......HARU....

Nice.....and not particulary bad....

But if he wanted to give them something truly, truly special....not something casually thrown down the street...

Splinter quickly shook his head.

No. They were FINE as Turtles One-Four!

That wasn't bad....and he could tell them apart....

Blast this stinging in his eyes. What did it mean, exactly?

The weary rat sighed, and put down the knitting he had been working on, and picked up a book.

* * *

It's illustrations on the cover were truly magnificent....but, unfortunate, the rather wordy title was in Italian.

Ah, well. Perhaps he could simply admire the works of art printed on each page....

But before Splinter opened the old book, he turned to the title page once more, willing to let the italian words turn somewhat into a form

he could understand....

_La durata, i tempi e gli impianti dei padroni della rinascita: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello e Michelangelo._


	9. Red Carnations

Frost

の私の友人ありがとう。

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

(Especially you devoted readers out there.....)

And, by the way, no harm done, Miss Gina. ^^ Thank you for your tips. I found the transition to be quite useful.

And-big shout out to Negimasamurai for awesome reviews and encouragement.

^^ Thanks, Gracias, Merci, Gratzie, Arigatou, Katsee-'yowh-yowh......you get the hint.

There's a bit of a dark twist here at the end, folks.....There will be a few more chapters: Game Start, The Watcher in the Darkness, Checkmate,

and Roses-A Thousand Words..

* * *

Quote:

"My friend, if I could give you one thing in life, it would be the ability to see yourself as others see you, then you would realize what a truly special person you are..."

* * *

Chapter Nine-

****

Red Carnations-Aching Heart, Admiration

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La durata, i tempi e gli impianti dei padroni della rinascita: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello e Michelangelo._

What did that mean, exactly?

Well.....although Language had been quite a high priority in the ranks of Guardianship, Splinter only knew two words in Italian: _Basta-_which meant

enough-and si-obviously, _yes._

When his Master sometimes studied other languages, it was usually his mastery of English-which Splinter had picked up on a word or two-French,

or Russian. Never Italian.

Ah, well.

These paintings of Venice were something quite exquisite indeed....

* * *

From what Splinter could piece together, one painter spent eleven years on one sculpture.

Eleven years!

But the result was quite possibly the most fantastic, well carved, detailed in flawless proportion...

Absolutely fascinating.

Splinter put a hand to his forehead.

Attempting to decode this was really giving him a headache.

He sighed, heavily, glancing behind him on the couch.

Turtles One and Two were busy wriggling about a bit, gurgling.

Four was sound asleep again, and Three was now lying on his stomach, awake or asleep-it was impossible to tell.

Normally, in the book, it was reccomended you put a baby lying on their back....

...but with their extremely limited mobility, and the fact that they had small shells slightly encasing their backs, Splinter found it better to put them

down on a soft surface on their tums. Otherwise, they usually kicked about and started crying.

Splinter reached for a match in his inside pocket and sighed.

It was.......time for his alone time...

With his Master.

* * *

_Stttttttttttt._

A small, tounge of light burst into life from the small match, a trail of wispy smoke following it as it greedily began to burn, taking up inch by inch of

the small wood....

Splinter silently lit a row of candles, all crooked, misshapen, and used before, but all standing at attention as he carefully blew the dully burning

flame out. He didn't want to catch the paper screens on fire.....

After quickly checking to see in the glossary that it was a mild type that wouldn't harm the babies' lungs if they breathed it in, the incense was lit

with another candle.

Ah...

That infernal burning in his eyes once again....

In a carefully repaired wooden frame, there smiled Master Yoshi in blue uniform-as he had been in the west Kyoto unit-gold Dragon medallion

depicting his rank....and a furry grey rat on his right shoulder.

Splinter bit his lip hard. A ruby red drop appeared on the grey, and he impatiently wiped it away.

On the old wooden tear, there was Yoshi's portrait, traditional carnations-in Japanese, they symbolized Mourning-a pot of seedlings from Yoshi's

window-he always had a soft spot for violets and snapdragons....

...not to mention Teng Shen's favorite, orchids....

With incense burning nearby, Splinter leaned so that he was upon his knees, and bowed, once, twice.

There were also two books Yoshi had enjoyed reading on the wood with a red bowl of rice the turtles couldn't eat beside them.

One book was _The Minamoto and the Heike,_ a story of war in feudal Japan.

_"The humming-bulb went into the sea; the fan flew toward the heavens. For a time, the fan fluttered in the air; then it made an abrupt descent toward _

_the sea, tossed and buffeted by the spring wind. The red fan with its golden orb floated on the white waves in the glittering rays of the setting sun; and _

_as it rocked there, dancing up and down, the Heike in the offing beat their gunwales and applauded, and the Genji on the land struck their quivers and.."_

Yoshi always enjoyed that one, but he'd liked this one even mo...

A piercing scream broke his quiet monotone of thoughts, like a shock of cold water.

Heart racing, Splinter jerked up, staggered, and rushed out from the screens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter stopped dead.

Turtle Two was now screaming and SCREAMING his head off!

Turtle Four was staring at him, looking bewildered.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_

Two's face was twisted-in pain or sorrow, the rat could not tell.....although he _was_ curled in a little ball.

Splinter paused before scooping up the whimpering boy and hurrying outside the home.

* * *

What on earth was wrong?

He'd never seen Two lose control like this. Normally a fairly calm and certainly good natured.....

Was it anger?

But that didn't seem to be it.

No matter how many strokes on the shell or gentle shushings Splinter gave the distressed boy, Number Two continued to scream.

_It's almost as if.....ah._

And Splinter carefully placed Number Two's head in his hand, and held him close as he continued to scream.

* * *

The newborn continued his frantic sobbing, salty pearl after salty pearl after another falling from red eyes onto rough brown cloth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming turned to wailing.

Wailing, to sobbing.

Sobbing, to whimpering.....

Splinter stood up once again, Turtle Two clenched tight in his now slightly salty arms.

The other three had stayed quiet...

Hand on Turtle two's shell, he silently walked back inside.

* * *

When Splinter returned inside, he did not set the gasping turtle down.

Instead, he carried him gently behind the screen with him, carefully sitting down again.

Turtle Two began hiccuping slightly. Splinter resumed the pat until he felt Two fall quiet and still.

Very good.

Now, to the other book....one that, in an odd sort of way, contradicted the other.

_The Arts of Peace...._

_The greatest achievement is selflessness.  
The greatest worth is self-mastery.  
The greatest quality is seeking to serve others.  
The greatest precept is continual awareness.  
The greatest medicine is the emptiness of everything.  
The greatest action is not conforming with the worlds ways.  
The greatest magic is transmuting the passions.  
If we harken unto the goodness of our souls, is that not good?_

Yoshi sometimes read this chapter out to Splinter in the mornings.

The candles were now burning low. Time to conclude with tea.

Splinter awakwardly bowed twice-hard to do so when you were holding a baby-and proceeded.

* * *

In the tea ceremony, water represents yin. The fire in the hearth represents yang. A stoneware jar called the mizusashi holds fresh water and symbolizes purity

and only the host touches it. The green tea called matcha is kept in a small ceramic container called a _chaire_ that is covered in a fine silk pouch (_shifuku_) and is

set in front of the mizusashi.

Splinter turned the bowl, wiped it, bowed again, and sipped.

Turtle Two watched everything, albeit with cross, unfocused eyes.

Splinter closed his own eyes.....

And they opened immediately once again.

Two reasons why.....Two had shifted position, trying to make himself more comfortable.

....the other.....

* * *

...he could've sworn he felt a prescence......

* * *

Splinter blew out the dripping bits of wax, smoke flying in every which way.

He abruptly stood, heading out, scooping up three others while he was at it...

* * *

Two looked up at him, face sorrowful as Splinter began to tuck him in.

Splinter sighed.

Was was he about to start crying again?

Two had just gone through what every child inevitably goes through-

.....a breakdown of confusion, sadness, anger, fright......

.....an overwhelming amass of feelings that you have no idea what to do with.....and are suddenly under your posession.

But Two just gave a tired little smile, faintly tugging the rat's sleeve before turning his head.

Momentarily distracted from the pounding against his ribs, the rat managed a surprised, gentle smile.

He cautiously drew his hand forward.....then jerked back a bit.

They were almost a week or so old....

Splinter let his palm rest on the turtle's thin forehead, then, moved to another, another, and the last....

The rat jerked his hand back, mentally slapping himself.

No. He couldn't.

It would just lead to...

Oh! Yes! The prescence!

Splinter looked around the room...

...this stick fallen from one of the beams would have to suffice.

All thoughts of sleep driven from his mind, the rat grimly headed towards

Best to be on vigil until he was sure all was secure...

* * *

Silhouetted outside in the darkness, a figure smiled.

Excellent.

The freak realized he was there.....

This would be a lovely hunt, indeed.

Undoubtedly, the rat would be waiting for his attack. Well, he himself had never been one for a schoolyard game....

...but he was more then capable of landing a checkmate.

A smile twitched into a grin as he reached for his heavy metal instrument at his side, having just removed it from his case.

A click sounded in the shadows as it was carefully loaded.

Might as well take care of the turtles, as well. There was really not much point....but, it would be interesting to see the rat's reaction when they all

were crushed, one by one...

Kanone Hilbert smiled merrily, yellow eyes turning a light shade of butterscotch as his mouth turned to a twisted grimace-a ghost of mirth.

Next chapter:

****

Delphinium:

Fun, Big-hearted.....**Androymedon**: The game begins 


	10. Delphinium and Androgeny

Frost

危険は井戸のように深まる。

This fiction is dedicated to all of my reviewers.

(Especially you devoted readers out there.....)

Shout out to Rhoda and Mikell. Thanks for always awesomesauce reviewing. ^^

And I decided to rename the last chapter to Melting the Frost, by the by.

P.S, I disagree with more then 90% of what Kanone says. It's his opinion-not mine.

* * *

Quote:

"As soon as there is life, there is danger."

* * *

**Chapter 10-Delphinium: Fun, big hearts****.....and Androymedon: The game begins**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was snowing outside. Delighted children were peering out of windows in New York, and exclaiming merrily while others groaned at the though

of wiping off all that heavy, icy material off cars and drives....

Below the city streets, as snow began to stack itself upon the hard earth, it was just as cold.

An open manhole nearby had snow fall into the sewers, glittering softly in the streetlight above as it slowly met the cement, making a little pile of

greying white.

Mice paused at the unusual sight (snow was not oft seen here), they turned their heads and froze.

As they scuttled away in distress of the young man's shadow in the cold, dim moonlight, Kanone smiled once more, absentmindedly as he reached

for a small, porcelain cup of tea by his side on the grimy sewer stone.

Taking a sip, he checked his watch.

He pouted just a bit.

Hmmm....still too early. Ah, well. Kanone let out an exasperated, slightly childish sigh.

Well...what fun was there without the wait?

With a smile, he ran a hand through his oak bangs and grinned.

The best things in life came to those who wanted.

No...was the saying Waited, or Wanted?

* * *

Kanone was a Foot Solider, now in the ranks.

His actions at Yoshi's apartment-he'd had a little too much "fun"- had shocked even Shredder enough that he had been moved from the elite.....

As if no one had betrayed a neighbor before.

What a pity.

He was going to have to slaughter at least one of them to regain his place.

Well, he was perfectly justified! That was just MEAN of them....

But, anyhoo, they would most likely guess Kanone's involvement.

He sighed, kicking his legs back and forth....back and forth.

The Elite soliders were enchanted by the Foot Elementals themselves....that position came with a perk or two.

Certain invulnerability, teleportation, increased speed......more adeptitude with a blade, explosive reflexes....

They were nice qualities.....one of the only blowbacks was the teensy fact your eyes went a fiery crimson, you lost the ability to feel anything but

bloodlust....and you were only summoned once in a great while, when Master needed you.

_.....but on the plus side,_ Kanone thought gladly, _you got an ADORABLE straw hat!_

* * *

Kanone smirked.

He got_ bored_, being in the ranks. So, if you had to go to the stinking sewers to get your kicks, that was good and golden with Kanone.

So....being in the sewers....on "Special Vacation..." you heard...and saw...

A lot, lurking in the shadows.

Nobody would ever believe that some common rat-THE common rat who had slashed up Hun's face-Kanone had a lovely laugh about that-had

gotten away from the premises when they'd killed Yoshi.

Well....maybe When HE had killed Yoshi, in a way....

After all, he had given away Yoshi's position and home to the Shredder in the first place.

Oh, had he been well rewarded for that....

It had to be the same one. The same tattered ear, same face, same way he attempted martial arts....

Wasn't that just too cute?

But, in events too dull for him to list, a RAT had taken in a bunch of TURTLES.

Cute to some people.

Sickening to others.

Now....they were humanlike mutants. The turtles would not stop _whimpering_ the livelong day....

It disturbed his contemplation.

And people who did THAT, well.....

With no one to ask funny questions should they suddenly disappear...

Kanone paused, then abruptly stood as his ticking watch began to beep.

The fun was ready to start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fur prickling, mind racing, and heart pounding, Splinter sensed a prescence not far from their home.

And....a malevolent one at that.

It was an...odd one. It seemed to know of its own wickedness and atrocity.

And enjoyed it all the same....

Less then that of the Shredder, but spinetingling all the same.

Splinter sighed, resisting the urge to pull the turtle in his arms closer with great difficulty.

Turtle four had begun to whimper....so he reluctantly pulled the child onto his lap that evening.

He would prefer standing guard without putting the children at risk...but better one then all four.

Turtle Four was still unhappily squaking. An idea suddenly struck the rat.

What was that old trick Yoshi had taught him with his hands...?

* * *

Yoshi had taught Splinter that by making a circle with your hands and coating it with soap, it acted like one of those bubblesticks children used...

Turtle Four giggled as a bubble popped on his nose.

Smiling, Splinter wiped his hands. These bubbles would pop soon enough....

Glimmering, silver, and reflecting rainbow swirls, they floated idly, some rising and silently disappearing or gently floating down.

One however, did not.

Drifting, the little bubble did not seem to know whether to go up or down, so it settled for bobbing in the air.

Turtle Four watched it unblinklingly. Splinter however, blinked.

Surely, it would pop any moment now.

......any moment....

....pretty soon....

.....any ti-oh, forget it. This thing simply would not pop.

After a few minutes, the bubble drifted down...

...and popped on a very surprised Turtle's nose.

Splinter paused...

Then began laughing at the astonished expression on Turtle Four's face.

And laughed....

And laughed.

It had been a while since he had done so.

Splinter abruptly stopped laughing, however, when the child's chubby, flailing little hands came dangerously close to his needles and

thread....beside the rat...

"Little One! Take Care !"

He abruptly pulled them out of the child's vicinity. Four blinked again, looking even more confused.

Splinter closed his eyes and sighed.

Had he hit rock bottom already?

He was reprimanding a child....

What was wrong with him? The rat bit his lip, staring at the old, worn ceiling.

It was as if the wounded soul was slowly falling to a dilapadated wreck....if he had a soul left.

What was left of him other then two steel girders? One which was comforting and promised hope, if he would only accept it....

....but would only shatter his last frame.

And then, what would he have left to live for, in the end?

Splinter could not give the infants the affection they needed. And that tormented him immensely.

A book he had fished out of the rain drain by Mary....something or another had been about child care and the love between infant and parent.

He could never count as that to the children.

Only...temporary guardian, only they grew older and wanted to move on and away.

The burning in his eyes came full force. Splinter closed his eyes.

Then, something hot splashed onto his palm.

Starting a bit, he looked down....

And, jumping up he managed a faint outcry as darkness took him.

The last thing he heard was a faint shrieking.....as something was ripped from his tightly bound arms....

* * *

&&^%E&R%(*&_*YTWB HJV(*&&)&__????

Oh......Splinter winced, and put a trembling hand to his cranium.

His _head....._and chest....

Agh....

The rat staggered to his feet, gasping.

Had he fainted?

Why was....the room....slightly misty? Was he dreaming.

No.....Splinter put a hand to his trembling stomach.

This was too real.

Splinter slowly turned to face the couch.

Nothing.

Splinter went cold, heart accelerating as he backtracked, then raced to the small crate he had been using as their crib....

And stopped dead.

Nothing.

Nothing but empty pillows and quilts.

And a plush cat with a large smile on its face. a note pinned to its front.

Splinter snatched it up with shaking fingers....

* * *

Kanone groaned.

Waiting AGAIN....and he'd already polished his sniper.

Not that it wasn't already perfectly shiny, dark, and elegantly appropiate....

Alone with the urchins. They were sleeping in a smile pile near his feet.

Kanone resisted the lovely urge to squash them.

They had been affected by KO gas as well.....good thing the gas was non toxic.

What fun would it be otherwise?

Kanone thoughtfully put a finger to his lips for a moment, thoughtful.

Which would be more entertaining....?

Pretending that the KOed turtles were already dead? That would make the rat...interesting.

And Kanone enjoyed...interesting toys.

And you might as well _play _with toys before you break them, aye?

Kanone's lips curled into a small smile again.

Then again....it might be best to give Splinter the false hope that he could save them.

The young man swung his legs back and forth, beautific smile on his face.

Either his bombs would take care of it....or he would.

Best that HE do it. Watching any sparkle or quirk in the old fool's eyes vanish...

.....Hope and desperation turning to despair as he lay limp, the light fade from the dark eyes....

Kanone couldn't help giggling.

It had been such a while since he had such jolly good fun.

His gold eyes began dilated and contorted in the darkness, smile streching like the Chesire Cat's.

Kanone began to laugh.

A laugh that was not a laugh at all-

....just a twisted, empty mockery of one.

Kanone raised his exurberant face to the darkness above him and staggered slightly.

"Ah....ahah....."

More like a shriek of despair, eyes turning to catlike slits, Kanone

Happy, happy days.

And afterwards, he would quite happily....and literally....wring the brats' necks....

This Foot solider would enjoy a game indeed....

"Let the games begin, Splinter.....

.....and when you least expect it, I will declare a Checkmate."


	11. The Watcher in the Darkness

Frost

愛の絶望的な旅行! Kanoneのレクイエム。

Hello! I try to change the Japanese words every chapter....if you're wondering what the above means, its, "Desperate travelling of love! The

requiem of Kanone."

* * *

Quote:

"The quality of mercy is not strained; It droppeth as the gentle **rain** from heaven Upon the place beneath. It is twice blessed- It blesseth him that gives, and him that takes."

* * *

**Chapter 10-The Watcher in The Darkness**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kanone had to admit, these submachine guns were pretty classy. He turned it around, nodding with approval at its features.

Being Semi automatic, they could empty all twenty of its rounds in precisely one tenth of a second.

They were small.....and wouldn't kill a person unless you knew how to look for vital signs...

Kanone grinned as the turtles continued to sleep on.

Of course he did....his hands had been stained with gun oil since kiddies were learning to add fractions.

He had been well taught in the arts of murder, indeed....

You had to, if you wanted to become a member of the Foot Clan.

Kanone had had it all a year ago....he came from a wealthy family, he was popular, girls were always converging in the halls and giggling when he

came about....

Incredible grades, a fencing champion who had recently won the school the title again, a loving mother, father, and four siblings......

.......the boy despised it all.

So, when the eve came to graduate, he ran away.

And now....he finally felt....._happy._

_Happy, to be a grade A assinator for Oroku Saki._

Especially right now....

The rat would try to track him. And, once he did, Kanone could taunt him with the "dead" bodies of the turtles....making the rat pyschotically

angry...

Oh, such sweet enjoyment. Kanone smiled like a child being led into a candy store and being told to choose whatever.

Then again, why didn't he vent his stress NOW?

At least one....

Kanone turned to the still sleeping forms, and a truly ghastly smile lit up his face, one hand itching to seize number four's neck-

Aggghhh!

What the-?!

Kanone dropped his shaking hand, staring at the alabaster fingers in shock.

Why? He'd done it about a thousand times or so....

.....so why now?

He'd taken down people off the street. Animals in the wilderness. Gang Boss thugs Saki wanted..."Dealt with."

Just like when he assinated the govenor....

His hands were long since pooled over with dark scarlet. Even immaculately clean, rust scented liquid seemed to always exist someway or

another, red, and gleaming...

So why couldn't he kill these freakish brats?!

Kanone's eyes narrowed to slits.

Fine. He couldn't slaughter them with his hands? He'd do it another way....

The man stared down at the newborn faces, and, had you been there, you would've thought, perhaps, his eyes softened in the darkness.

It was only a secondary impulse. His face soon hardened to marble once again.

"I have no capacity for sadness."

He slowly turned to await Splinter's arrival once again.

It was cold, brutal violence that took the tide over logic.

The rat would go down.....

Kanone refused to look over his shoulder, where the.....things lay.

"None at all."

**

* * *

**

N-No.

This wasn't happening.....

THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING!!

Splinter gasped, clenching at his stomach, feeling the world spin....

No. No, no, no, no, no, no.....

Not again.....

The little ones...._the little ones...._

_WHERE WERE THEY?!_

Where did this cat toy come from? Who sent it?

....and why did it look rather familiar? Splinter could have sworn he had seen it before....

* * *

And it all came crashing down on him as a flurry of memory....

_His Master Yoshi practicing basic moves in martial arts, Splinter, in his cage, watching him closely and doing the same._

_BAM._

_The door was abruptly kicked open-well, more like smashed-as Yoshi whipped around._

_A stuffed cat had been thrown into the room, wearing a sickly sweet smile on his face._

_And Kanone-their neighbor- merrily beamed the same way......_

_Dressed in Foot Uniform, as he pointed at Yoshi's very still frame._

_"That's the one, Master."_

* * *

Rage.

Fury, sorrow, and cold anger broke over the rat as he ripped the note open, barely avoiding tearing it to pieces.

There was a smiley face sticker greeting him, and very neat, curly handwriting, elegantly scripted.

_Greetings, Splinter._

Splinter abruptly started, face contorting into shock.

_Well, now, surprised I know your name? ^^ I don't know if you recall me....._

How could he ever forget?!

_....but, let us skip the pleasantries, shall we?_

_I have your....charges._

_And, if you can remember correctly, you know what I will gladly do to them...._

_....one at a time._

Feeling extremely lightheaded, the rat staggered....and landed on his knees with a soft _thump._

_Gladly, swifly, and severely._

_Now, I'm not overly cruel. ^^ I'll give you till midnight to come and find me._

_Else, after the twelve chimes are up...._

_I start dropping them each onto the old subway system. :)_

_Let's try to keep the civility, shall we?_

_I wish to see your tracking abilities against mine._

_Winner take all._

Breathing heavily, Splinter closed his eyes as his hand crumpled up the note.

He had forty five minutes.

This was no time for weakness.....the rat forced himself up....

...and bolted out the door.

Cold air rushed through his body, fur rippling as he ran under a nearby manhole, snowflakes still gently falling, coating the rat as he he dashed,

heart hammering, feet already beggining to ache.

There! It was very faint, but that scent....

* * *

Kanone groaned.

Perhaps he had overestimated the rat's ability....what a pity.

He had hoped for a bit of fun!

Well....you had to make do with your losses, aye?

Kanone seized number one's limp body and stared at him.

How could he ever have felt pity for this miserable ruin-living mockery, scrap of humanity....

Ah, well, what were you going to do?

Kanone casually walked to the balcony, looking down at the darkness below.

So deep...and immense....

He remembered,....going in the department store, up the esculator with his mother......Kanone always looked down and shivered as a little child.

The ground slowly sinking farther and farther away....

Wondering what would happen if you were pushed, or, if an insane urge took you and you jumped....

The drop in your stomach......

KNOWING what would happen, as shocked people slowly gathered around your broken body....Kanone would often then shiver and turn his head

abruptly away, having reached the top.

Kanone paused, smiling as a bit of a breeze ruffled through his hair.

And he threw Number One over the edge.

* * *

......................

Kanone paused, a tiny frown beginning to form on his face.

Silence.

Wait.....why was there no echoing thump? Even for a brat that small, there should have been one....

But nothing.

Perhaps he ought to try with another one somewhgere else....confirm that they all died.

Kanone slowly turned....

....as a staff met him.

"By the way.....Kanone, was it?"

The smile did not quite fade from the insane boy's lips, but his eyes widened in shock.

The rat was right behind him, staff at the tracker's neck, dark, cold, fiery eyes burning with obvious loathing, one arm carefully and tenderly

encircling number one.

"There are more ways to win a game....then a dominating King Me.

Eliminate the one resource," the rat hissed, eyes narrowing.

"And declare a Checkmate."

Kanone blinked, astonished face becoming composed.

"Very well....but to warn you...."

Splinter jumped back as he pulled out a revolver.

* * *

"....I always prefer victory, even if it means....._twitching _the rules around just a bit."


	12. White Rose of Innocence! CHECKMATE!

Frost

ラットの苦痛….4 chibisのための愛。

Thank you....those of you who actually stayed till the end!

Arigatou.....this is the longest fiction I've ever done.

**Thanks, to all of you who gave support to Splinter (Mainly Mikell!)**

Kanone is an odd character.....childishly sadistic.

Two more chapters after this!

* * *

Quote:

"Happiness lies for those who cry, those who hurt, those who have searched, and those who have tried for only they can appreciate the importance of people who have touched their lives."

* * *

******Chapter 11: The White Rose of Innocence! CHECKMATE!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

From the open manhole, the now harsher winds were blowing snowflakes over the two.

A pair of dark eyes met the gold, which had been scanning to see that the other three were motionless behind him.....

The revolver still pointed at Splinter's chest, Kanone raising an eyebrow.

And he began to hysterically laugh, gasping from the effort of doing so.

Splinter glared at him, baring his teeth, turtle one still limp in his arms. He paused to give a split second anxious glance downwards.

He'd snatched Turtle One while he had climbed up.....the child fell no more then a couple of inches.

But what if he had broken something or damaged something INSIDE the turtle?

And....something else that was bothering the rat...

......besides the fact that this trigger happy fool had a gun pointed at him.

This wasn't making sense....he'd woken over an hour ago! Why were the little ones...?

Kanone continued to laugh, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Wasn't expecting you to show up, rodent," he commented, pausing to casually scratch his nose.

"Blooming surprise. But I can overlook that, my friend."

Splinter curled his claws and flexed them.

"Why?" he asked, quietly to the floor, burning a hole in the earth with his iron gaze.

"Hmmm?"

Splinter tore his head up.

_"You. Poor. Twisted. Snarling. Wretch."_

Kanone blinked, looking mock offended, made a dramatic show of staggering and clutching at his chest, attempting to pull out the invisible stake

that has pierced his heart.

"My, my....so rude. That stings."

Splinter's eyes flashed.

_"What did they ever do to you?! Why target them?_

_How dare you."_

Splinter bit his lip again.

_"HOW DARE YOU, target the innocent?! My little ones are NOT your prey."_

"What, are they your pets?" Kanone moved the revolver so it now pointed directly at Splinter's face.

"Sweet of you...."

And the rat lost control.

More feral instincts were kicking in. The rat was now snarling, hands and teeth bared to....

No.

He would descerate his Master's memory.

"You conniving.....asinine, foul, disgusting, revolting, charred piece of...._why US?"_

Kanone stared at him, like it was totally obvious.

"I was bored. And it was quite good fun."

That was it.

The man would not live to see a new dawn.

* * *

Splinter blinked, surprised at the unusually hostile emotion and shuddering at its feeling.

But there was no time for that.

The rat paused....ridgening.....

Then disappeared.

Kanone staggered backwards, indiscriminately firing a shot into the air.

_Bang._

Terrified cats, possums, rodents of all shapes and sizes fled out of hiding places, squealing, snarling, rushing to find new solitude.....

Smoke trailed slightly from the new hole in the cement, plaster and rocks falling blindly down.

Kanone snarled, losing all pretense of sweet innocence as it twisted grotesquely.

And he narrowly avoided Splinter's fist from smashing into his face.

Sideleaping quickly, fumbling for his weapon....

And a powerful kick sent it flying away over the edge.

Kanone let out a growl. Hand to hand?

He could live with that. It was the first thing Foot soliders learned.....

He lunged forwards.

* * *

The turtles' motionless bodies had long since been pulled into a safe corner of the shadows. Splinter could still see them with his excellent

nightvision.

And he ducked to avoid Kanone's fist, forcing him to tear his eyes away.

Heckfire! Kanone was FAST.....

Splinter nimbly leapt upon the iron railing, avoiding Kanone's Double Phoenix Twist....

He was certainly well versed in Martial arts....Perhaps _this_ would land him...

Nope. The young man quickly counterattacked.....

Kanone had a Backfist style, while Splinter used his Master's Falling Rain technique. An equally matched style.

And equally ruthless.

And as all heck broke loose, the battle fully began.

* * *

_In the Darkness, the all mighty darkness,_

_Stood a wee, little man with a two inch needle sword._

_He leapt and stabbed,_

_Cantered and parried,_

_Dashed and lunged,_

_Fighting the shadows amassed before him...._

The thrill of battle had never hit Kanone so much as he swung his knuckles into Splinter's side.

With a grunt, the rat aimed a kick at Kanone's shinbone in retalation.

Dancing away, stars swimming before his eyes, Kanone smiled.

Possibly because he never had such a fit match before....

* * *

_"The Way is so small and simple, but the meaning is timeless and profound. _

_The Way has an entrance; it also has a Yin and a Yang. _

_The entrance constantly opens and closes, _

_Yin and Yang weaken and flourish. _

_When the Way is battle, be full-spirited within, _

_But outwardly show calm and be relaxed; _

_Appear to be as gentle as a fair lady, but react like a vicious tiger. _

_Though hidden within, the spirit of the body moves; _

_Though obscured like a setting sun, the spirit moves like an unleashed rabbit, _

_Catching the body and outrunning shadow like a mirage....._

Just like Master Yoshi's scrolls....

The two twisted as they lunged forwards once again. Kanone bit his lip as Splinter attempted to trip him.

Crap.....Splinter was quick and fast....it was like battling a grasshopper!

He quickly leapt back from the rat, who was clearly on the offensive.

A grasshopper with a STING...

In complete synch, moving in a circle as technique twisted to one to another.....

Fists in constant flay, desperate to overpower the over....

Kanone seized his something inside in his trench coat....

...but to Splinter's surprise...

_He ran away._

* * *

Towards....

Where...Splinter's....

The rat let out a strangled gasp as he leapt forward, tacking a gasping Kanone to the floor.

There was suddenly a searing sting in the rat's hip, but he ignored that as he sent the knife spinning

"YOU. WILL. NEVER. TOUCH. MY. CHILDREN. AGAIN."

And, with his last ounce of strength, Splinter kicked him over the edge.

"EVER AGAIN!"

* * *

Kanone fell with a sickening _crunch _to the ground.

As he staggered up, wild smile on his mad face as he frantically looked around for his dagger.....and seized it with a triumphant cry.

The rat froze.

The world was beginning to shake...

_Whoo! Whooooooooooooooooooo!_

Literally like a bolt from the blue, the subway chose at the moment to rush forwards.

A trickle of blood still running from his mouth, yellow eyes enormous with shock, Kanone slowly turned to look at the train....

_Whoo! Whooooooooooooooooooo! Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

And it sped on towards the darkness of the tunnel, Kanone disappearing from sight...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
_

_Shall be lifted - nevermore!_

* * *

Splinter, trembling insanely, let out a shuddered gasp as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Finally, the weary rat stood, hurrying over to the turtles....

Then stopping dead.

What....

...had he said before forcing Kanone over the side?

Splinter put a hand over his eyes again and groaned.

The cut on Splinter's hip was pretty thin, thanks to his cloak and fur. It could be bandaged soon enough...

But there was something-or someone-that needed tending...

The rat gently bent over the turtles, and pulled Number Two into his arms, followed By Four, Three, and One.'

"Little ones...?"

Splinter froze.

And his heart stopped beating.

None of the turtles were breathing.


	13. Orchids

Frost

父の愛は冷たい通りの下に実際にある....

Hi! One more chapter left after this.

Arigatou.....this is the longest fiction I've ever done. I want to thank my kind reviewers-I'd give you all cookies if I could. ^^

Second daughter of Eve

yaoigirl22

Rhoda J

Mikell

WebMistressGina

Negimasamurai

MelodyWinters

* * *

We're back to just the turtles and Splinter again.

........If the turtles are still alive, that is....

I did not change the quote this time. It was too suitable.

* * *

Quote:

"Happiness lies for those who cry, those who hurt, those who have searched, and those who have tried for only they can appreciate the importance of people who have touched their lives."

******Chapter 11: Orchids**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rat froze.

But Number Four lay motionless and cold in his hands.

Kanone had been too brutal with them, and, in this cold chill....

The Nightmare version of Yoshi had been correct.

Splinter had let his Master down.

When all the while he was focused on acting as distant to the turtles as possible, concerned with his own sanity.....

It was as Mary Mikell said in her book.

An infant-a newborn infant-could have clothes.

Food.

Shelter, medication, a bed....occasional help....

But if you refused to show that child any affection at all, he or she would die in a matter of days.

Die....

And he'd.....he'd.....

Let them all be....k-

The fury in Splinter's heart had burned itself to ashes.

Screwing up his face, he fought to hold back the howl of misery that was making his eyes burnburnburn....

To no avail.

The sewer halls rang and shuddered with the haunting echos as Splinter let a scream of anguish into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot drops of water began to fall from Splinter's eyes.

Catching one with his fingertip, Splinter, gasping as he continued to shake, stared at it in disbelief before resuming his hysteria.

Rats didn't cry, but the tears had finally come.

* * *

Another cry sounded beside him. Frail, muffled, but getting frantic all the same.

The world passed through a dizzying haze as Splinter as he whipped around.....

...and the rat felt the stone floor come to meet him very suddenly as he fainted.

* * *

Splinter blinked.

What...had....

Shrieking.

Frantic, screaming, loud, piercing, terrified shrieking.

Coming from beside him....

All four of them.

And, as Splinter's breath in his burning lungs resumed, and he seized the four children, hardly daring to believe it.

All alive.

And all alright...that he could see!

Joy.

An emotion Splinter had not known for such a long time.

Blinding him, flooding him, overwhelming his soul, making him both want to giddily shout to the air and to also sink to his knees and cry with

frantic relief.

As he pulled them close, he vaguely remembered something he had read.....

_It is not uncommon for newborns to experience irregular breathing. This is when newborns stop breathing for 5 to 10 seconds and then _

_immediately begin breathing again on their own. This is normal._

Splinter managed a watery, thin smile.

"My....

my sons...."

Then, he broke down, beside the turtles.

His first time, the hardest.

* * *

Splinter somehow managed to get the still crying turtles home on the couch before allowing himself to break down again.

Stopping in midcry, number Three's eyes widened.

And he abruptly stopped crying.

The rat....was weeping.

Why?

Three hesitantly moved his tiny fist close to Splinter's wet face. The rat didn't notice, still caught up in a flurry of emotions.

Splinter closed his eyes, continuing to shake as he began to move the turtles to their crib.....then thought better of it and brought them to his

own enormous crate bed.

Hopefully, they wouldn't mind the large spacing.....

* * *

The turtles needed to be comforted quite a bit-but they dropped off. Probably a bit of the KO serum not completely out of their system...

And the rat, once assured they were safe and asleep, grabbed a pillow.

He mustn't wake them...

Splinter wept for over an hour.

For many, many things....

For Teng Shen, and the Orchids she would never grow again.

For his old homeland, Japan.

For his beloved Master and father, Yoshi.

For the turtles, that they had already suffered so much in such a short span of time in their young lives.

For the turtles again, that he was such an awkward newborn himself.

For them, yet again...that they must forever be doomed to their only protection;

The Darkness.

And Splinter wept for himself, feeling very lost, very alone, and very forsaken in this enormous, bitter world.

* * *

Rubbing red eyes, Splinter slowly sat up.

It was three twenty eight, judging by Master Yoshi's old clock.

Or....maybe not. he had never been particulary good at reading the clock....

...then again, the aged rat had never been good at reading hence a few days before......

Well....it was very dark outside.....so it must be early morning.

And very quiet, for that.

Normally, he got very little peace at this time with one child or another fussing....

....but all was still.

The rat silently looked beside him, squinting a bit in the shadows.

One.....two....three......fo-

Oh, bah.

Enough with this nonsense. The little ones needed names of their own.

They _deserved_ names of their own....

But what?

Splinter paused.

Not something straight off the streets.

Something unique.

Something powerful.

Something sweet.

But also....something that could be true to them.

How did you come up with someone like that so easily?

Ah......well.

He would too, come to that crossroad when he did.

Hesitating a bit, Splinter pulled a sleeping Two into his arms.

....this was a little odd, in a way. He'd never liked to hold them too close...it would've...given them the wrong impression.

Splinter slowly shook his head as he gently pulled the other three over.

Was that not....the whole point of love? Doing it despite the risk of future pain?

Number Four's heart was quietly beating-slowly and steadily, beneath Splinter's hand.

Too exhausted to do anything but faintly smile, the rat slowly slipped off into dreamless sleep, the sound of quiet, gentle breathing soothing the

rat's frayed nerves...

* * *

One more chapter, ma cheries.


	14. Melting the Frost

Melting the Frost

愛情のある端! Leonardo、Raphael、Donatello、ライトの都市で耐えられるミケランジェロ。

Arigatou.....this is the longest fiction I've ever done. I want to thank my kind reviewers-I'd give you all roses if I could. ^^

Second daughter of Eve

yaoigirl22

Rhoda J

Mikell

WebMistressGina

Negimasamurai

MelodyWinters

Tokyo Blue

* * *

Farewell, my friends. I bid you adieu.

* * *

Quote:

"May you always have walls for the winds, a roof for the **rain**, tea beside the fire, laughter to cheer you, those you love near you and all your heart might desire."

******Chapter 11: Melting the Frost**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Something unique.

Something powerful.

But something sweet.

What...?

Splinter sighed as he poured some of the prescripted formula that the pharmacist gave him into an old bowl, and giving it a good stir with a

whisk....

....could babies digest anything but formula and milk in the first few weeks? It didn't appear to be so....

Splinter was asking the time old question: Is milk a liquid, A food, or both? To himself when he heard whimpering from the other room.

Oh, dear.....if he had to guess, that was Turtle Fo.....er....what he had been temporally calling him was Akeno, which was a male name for

"Radiance in the shattering dawn."

And although that WAS unique and suitable.....Splinter was not sure if he felt very comfortable with it.

Turtle Three recieved the temporary name Benjiro, which was "Ambassador of peace."

Two recieved Kano, or, "The Phoenix's Fire," and One had recieved Sora, "Overflowing blue sky." If you put Sora in another form, you would get,

"A Brand New World."

All very nice....very suitable.....but they were still fairly common names in Japan.

Not to mention....well, he wouldn't want to embarass One....oh, this was getting hard to remember-Sora, with the fact that, technically, he had a

girl's name.

Personally, it made little difference to the rat, but you knew little boys.

* * *

Splinter scooped up the squirming turtle with a little difficulty. He sighed as he layed his palm on Akeno's face.

Akeno's temperature seemed to have risen...best to give him the prescription now.

Splinter carried Akeno away from the crate for a moment to the kitchen. The boy hiccuped, then spluttered.

If he could just ease his stomach, Splinter might be able to drop him back to sleep...

Posessed of that hope, he reached for the formula, standing close to the woodstove-it was a little chilly in here-and stared at the snowy bits of

firewood he'd managed to locate, snow dripping off like sweat near the firey logs.

"Bless you," said Splinter quietly as Akeno let out the tiniest sneeze.

....the turtles had each either gotten a mild case of flu, an extremely bad cold, or both, being out in the chill for so long.

Which meant four very unhappy, vomiting, feverish, shivering, runny nosed, rather demanding turtles....

...and a rather tired rat.

At least he could give them medication-the doctors had proven that that was acceptable for certain newborns....

Akeno whimpered, but allowed Splinter to gently tip the odd white contents into his mouth.

Akeno's stomach twisted....

And he threw up.

After a few seconds, Number Four began to cry softly, out of pain for his blistering throat or humiliation, Splinter didn't know which.

The rat closed his eyes and thanked heaven for laundry detergents....

* * *

After wiping his shoulder off, Splinter resumed comforting Akeno, bundling him up in his yellow quilt.

"Ssshhh. Shhhhh. It is alright....I know you did not mean to...."

Finally, finally.....AKeno dropped off, and Splinter was able to lay him next to Kano.

Now.....more name searching.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, he didn't care for that one.

Nope.

Zero.

Nada.

Goose eggs.

Splinter sighed, and closed the book.

Nice origins, but nothing he was looking for.

What was he looking for, anyway? The rat did not know.

Well....no point in griping abouyt what you could not change. Splinter reached for a Shel Silverstein book resting on the floor.

Time to practice his English readings, again.....

* * *

Interesting.

English words had a certain symnetry to them....what was that one rule? I before Ye except after Thee....or something like that?

Splinter closed the book with a smile.

Cute....now, for another. Splinter looked over the ones he had managed to find in his excavations....

Oh....it was that Italian book again. ALways lovely to look at.

Splinter picked the very browsed by book yet again.

* * *

It was getting late. Splinter yawned and took another sip of tea, turning another dry page, hearing the sound rustle in the silent room.

How interesting....these works of art.

Renaissance art was captivating....

....but his eyes were getting a bit heavy...

Well, he just....maybe....took a little...

* * *

Splinter woke up, heart racing, as if an electric stream of energy had passed through his bloodstream.

That was it.

All along, when he had spent all that time wondering....!

Michelangelo-he who was like God. A giver of....unexpected gifts.

Raphael-in Hebrew, it meant, "God has healed."

Donatello-in Italian, "Peace for another generation."

Leonardo-in Italian, meant simply, "God has been merciful."

All perfect....

...except for Leonardo and Donatello. Who got which? It would be more suitable, giving the painter's original personality to the right child....

....but it didn't fit quite right. Leonardo sounded better for Sora. And Ditto Donatello for Benjiro.

It would always be a slight mistake....but that could be easily changed into a family pun.

Splinter paused as he reached for his cleanest paper, pen and ink.

A family....

* * *

As Splinter worked, he considered a bit.

It would be nice for them to each have a little middle name. Their Japanese names would do quite nicely.

....but their last name....what would that be? And, it had been a tradition in the Hamato clan to name a child after someone who had passed on.

Splinter frowned as he thought....

* * *

At Three in the morning, Splinter had it, in his finest calligraphy and English.

Perhaps he was being a little presumptous for their last names....but that was quite alright.

Even if they chose to leave him, he would at least, have this memory of them being who they were now....

_Leonardo Sora Yoshi Splinterson, Nov. 12_

_Raphael Kano Yoshi Splinterson, Nov. 12_

_Donatello Benjiro Yoshi Splinterson, Nov. 12._

_Michelangelo Akeno Yoshi Splinterson: Nov. 12._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted, Splinter nonetheless smiled as he dipped the pen in again.

He wasn't finished yet.

Even, when time went by, and the turtles were much older, he could, at least, turn to a dim world that could be brighter then yesterday in the

memory....

_Cause and effect. Action and reaction. How and why. Then and now. What is, what isn't. There is a time for everything._

_Unfortunately, the day had come for the rat's beloved master's time to end._

_Hun lay curled over, enormous hand at his face as the four furious rat claw swipes had made their mark-crimson, and deep......_

* * *

The Ever loving End


	15. Epilogue: Threads

* * *

Epilogue: Threads

Last chapter! Just thought I'd surprise everyone (Including myself) with just one more selection!

* * *

Quote:

_"Don. Life is best as bittersweet. Take care of yourself." ~Kirby_

* * *

Even the smallest bit of light pierced when you were a denizen of darkness.

He winced, swishing a paw in front of his eyes as he did so, wincing as the bundle in his hand bumped against his leg. Heavy load today.

It DID get bright this time of the day…especially when he made the usual effortless dash throughout a small shortcut filled with grates.

People were so busy with their own lives-intent on either the phone in their hands or the space ahead to peer into the darkness of the sewer

chambers.

Even if he did, he rather hoped they didn't notice a dark shadow streak past-as inscrutable as the dim reflections that vaguely caressed the

rainwater pools that dripped from the opaque buildings' rain drains and gutters.

The small ones should be waking up now. Undoubtedly, they would be making themselves busy for a fuss if they felt him gone too long.

However, learning the art of patience was one you were never too young to learn.

Splinter paused in his run, skidding slightly in his step, as was his wont.

A quick toss of his head, dark onyx eyes glinting as he sniffed at the air.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Eyeing the wall before him, he slipped forwards into the entrance, avoiding contact with the somewhat slimy wood, still damp from the canal's

streams.

Splinter sighed, allowing his body to readily sink into the comfort of his old recliner, closing his eyes

A claw lit a small match, carefully lighting one of the candles he had procured on one of his excursions.

The young ones were perfectly still in the other room-that was a blessing in and of itself-he was perfectly content to sit here-and perhaps brew

a cup of tea, later.

It would be White Dragon Darjeeling tea today. He only reserved the fine, unusual, spicy tea powder from the wooden cedar box that had

been his Master's for many a year on special occasions-and even then, he was quite cautious with his tea scoop. It had been the only

inheritance Yoshi's non-adoptive father, Izumo, could give him after he had fled China, and died shortly after Yoshi's birth.

The rat managed a small sigh, leaning his head back on the worn cloth of the faded cover.

Komuso and Yudori….what type of people could they have been?

Most likely, he would never know. Death had taken them many a year ago.

But every story seemed to eclipse another, and the more you learned, the less you can really know that of and that not of the world.

And what lay betwixt the many layers before and after the events that were so.

The rat quietly managed a nod, candlelight flickering in his eyes before he stiffly stood, yawning slightly as he stretched.

What is life but a constant change?

It seemed the inexplicable nature of things, he supposed.

With a small smile, he made his way to the children's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey was peering from where he lay in the crate, looking bored, but his eyes slowly brightened when they took in Splinter's form.

"Grrrruum," he commented, which was a univeral Michelangelo greeting, foot resting against his stuffed Lion and pig.

Splinter simply managed a smile, and reached inside the handkerchief with the items he managed to procure.

* * *

Don was waving his wrist up and down, looking puzzled at the ribbon tied around it.

It had been an old Japanese tradition-for a child's first birthday was to be the most precious. The threads of a ribbon that bound together-

if said with a blessing-were said to be endowned by the Silkweaver herself.

Girls recieved the ribbon on their right wrist-boys on their left. You did a complex weavering-also with a certain texture or color-to ensure the

child in question recieved the most intense blessing from a certain deity. There was green, blue, red, violet, gold, black, and a color that was

sometimes a rich peach-occasionlly a rich orange.

But four ribbons did the job quite nicely, and were tied in careful, intricate patterns to stay there until they simply fell off.

Threads....

Splinter watched Raphael become somewhat bored from looking at the ribon, and resolved to murmuring amongst himself, looking at peace.

As did the rat's heart, for the first time in quite awhile.

The rat managed a small smile, and was in the midst of turning around to fetch something, when he heard a soft sound behind him.

"Splin-ter?"

And the old master froze, heart pounding as he swung around, blinking in astonishment.

He slowly shook his head, Leo peering expectantly up at him.

----

Splinter came to the conclusion that night that in the threads that bind, he'd gotten a very odd red thread indeed.

But a better one then he could've ever asked for, aye?

Disquiet entered his soul, and he crept to the turtles' room to peer into their small crate.

All asleep. His hand brushed against one small head to another, and his heart filled with so much love he wondered if the organ might just stop

pulsating.

"Good night, little ones. Happy Birthday."


End file.
